paganwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Deities
Below is a list of deities by their region of origin or by groups, and organized alphabetically. North America Christianity * God (Father, Word, Holy Spirit, these three are One God). The Word of God became flesh and dwelt among man, this being Jesus, the only begotten Son of God, aka Son of Man making a way for man to return home. Haitian * Bugid Y Aiba - God of war * Ogoun - God of war Central/South America Aztec * Camaxtli - God of war * Ehecatl - God of wind * Huitzilopochtli - God of war * Mixcoatl - God of war * Quetzalcoatl * Tezcatlipoca - God of hurricanes and night winds *Tlaloc - Water god and minor death god; ruler of Tlalocan, a separate underworld from those who died from drowning *Xipe-Totec - God of force, patron of war, agriculture, vegetation, diseases, seasons, rebirth, hunting, trades, and spring; lord of the east *Xiuhtecuhtli - God of fire *Xochiquetzal Incan *Inti *Kon *Mama Cocha *Mama Quilla *Manco Capac *Pachacamac *Viracocha *Zaramama Mayan * Buluc Chabtan - God of war * Chaac - God of rain * Ekchuah - God of war * Ixchel - Goddess of childbirth and war * K'awiil - God of lightning * Nacon - God of war * Q'uq'umatz - God of wind and rain * Tohil - God of rain, sun, and fire * Yopaat - God of storm Europe Anglo-Saxon * Elves - local spirits of the land. * Eostre- Goddess of April. * Frigg - Goddess of the Earth. * Hretha- Goddess of March. * Saxnot- God of the English. * Shef- God of the corn harvest. * Thunor - God of Thunder. * Tir - God of war * Weyland- God of smiths. * Woden - God of royalty, healing and magic Armenian * Anahit – Goddess of Fertility, Healing, Wisdom and Water * Aramazd - King of the Gods, God of the Sun, Air and Sky * Aray - God of war * Astghik - Goddess of Love, Beauty and Water Springs * Mihr - God of Light and Wisdom * Nane - Goddess of War * Tir - God of Writing and Interpreter of Dreams * Tsovinar - Goddess of the Sea, Water and Rain * Vahagn – God of War, Lightning and Dragon-Slaying Celtic/Gaul * Aeracura - An earth mother Goddess * Aine - Goddess of sun, light * Ambisagrus - God of storms * Anann - Irish goddess of war, death, predicting death in battle, cattle, prosperity, and fertility * Andarta - Goddess of fertility * Andraste - Gaulish warrior goddess * Anu - Goddess of nurturing * Arianrhod - An earth mother Goddess, moon * Badb - Goddess of destruction, war * Bandua - Gallaecian god of war * Belatucadros - War god worshipped by soldiers and equated with the Roman war god Mars * Black Annis - A Goddess crone/wisewoman * Blodeuwedd - A Maiden * Boann - Goddess of rivers * Brigid - Goddess of poetry, fertility, protector of all who call upon her, healing; A Maiden; A Triple Goddess * Caer - A Maiden * Cailleach - Goddess of wisdom; A Goddess crone/wisewoman * Camulus - God of war of the Belgic Remi and British Trinovantes * Caswallawn - God of war * Catubodua - Gaulish goddess assumed to be associated with victory * Ceridwen - Inspiration, childbirth/midwifery, magic, moon, wisdom * Cicolluis - Gaulish and Irish god associated with war * Cocidius - Romano-British god associated with war, hunting, and forests * Danu - A Goddess creatrix/primordial darkness, an earth mother; Also Goddess of nurturing * Diana Triformis - A Triple Goddess * Epona - Goddess of Horses * Greine - A Goddess crone/wisewoman * Leucetius - God of thunder * Liban - Goddess of under water * Manannan Mac Lir - God of the sea * Morrigan - Goddess of destruction, fertility, moon, vegetation, war; A Triple Goddess ** Macha - Irish goddess associated with war, horses, and sovereignty; member of the Morrigan ** Nemain - Irish goddess of the frenzied havoc of war; member of the Morrigan * Neit - Irish god of war, husband of Nemain of Badb * Rhiannon - Goddess of Horses, inspiration, moon, death, fortune/luck * Rudianos - Gaulish god of war * Segomo - Gaulish god of war * Sul - Goddess of sun, light * Taranus - God of thunder * Teutates - British and Gaulish god of war and the tribe English * Black Shuck East Anglian dog spirit. * Herne (m) - Hunter spirit of Windsor. * Jack in the Green (m) - May day fertility spirit. German/Dutch * Holda (f) - Goddess of winter, weather, textiles and fertility * Nehalennia (f) - Goddess of Seafaring & Fertility (German/Dutch). * Nerthus (f) - Goddess of the Earth (German/Danish). Greek * Acheron - God of one of the seven rivers of the underworld with the same name * Achlys - A primordial deity and the goddess of eternal night, misery, and sorrow * Adonis - The mortal lover of Aphrodite * Aeolus - King of the winds * Aether - A primordial deity and the personification of the upper sky * Alastor - Spirit of blood feuds and vengeance * The Algea - Spirits of pain and suffering ** Achos ** Ania ** Lupe * Alpheus - God of one of the seven rivers of the underworld with the same name * Aphrodite – Goddess of beauty; one of the twelve Olympians * Apollo – God of poetry, music, and the sun and the prophecy; an Olympian , I * Ares – God of war; an Olympian * Artemis – Goddess of the hunt and of of the moon; an Olympian * Asteria - Goddess of nocturnal oracles and the stars * Athena – Goddess of wisdom, defensive war, and Athens; an Olympian * Bia - Spirit of force and compulsion * Charon - Ferryman of the dead * Cronus - King of the Titanes and the god of time * Cocytus - God of one of the seven rivers of the underworld with the same name * Deimos - Personification of terror * Despoina - Goddess of mysteries of Arcadian cults * Demeter – Goddess of the harvest and of nature, often considered an Olympian * Dionysus – God of wine, he took Hestia's place as an Olympian * Echo - A mountain nymph that was punished by Hera so that she could no longer speak except to repeat the last words of another * Eris – Goddess of discord * Enyalius - God of war * Enyo - Goddess of war, sometimes appears to be identical to Eris * Epiphron - Demon of shrewdness * Erebus - The primeval god of darkness * Eridanos - God of one of the seven rivers of the underworld with the same name * Erinyes - Chthonic deities of vengeance * Eos – Goddess of the dawn * Eros - God of lust and desire * Gaia – Primordial Goddess of earth, and mother of the Titans * Geras - God of old age * Hades – God of the underworld, often considered an Olympian * Hecate – Goddess of Witchcraft and crossroads * Helios – God who drives of the sun: a primordial * Hemera - A primordial deity and the personification of day * Hephaestus – God of smiths and fire; an Olympian * Hesperides - Nymphs of evening and golden lights of sunsets * Hera – Chief Goddess of the pantheon and Goddess of marriage; an Olympian * Hermes – The messenger of the Greek Gods; an Olympian * Hestia – Goddess of the hearth who gave up seat at Olympus to Dionysus * Homados - Spirit of the din of battle * Horme - Spirit of impulse, effort, eagerness, setting oneself in motion, and starting an action * Hybris - Spirit of outrageous behavior * Hypnos - A primordial deity and the personification of sleep * Hysminai- Female spirits of fighting and combat * Iapetus - Titan god of the underworld who brought violent deaths to mortals * Ioke - Spirit of onslaught, battle-tumult, and pursuit * Iris - Goddess of rainbows and messenger of Hera * Keres - Goddesses of violent death; sisters of Thanatos * Kratos - Personification of strength and power * Kydoimos - Spirit of the din of battle * Lampades - Torch-bearing underworld nymphs * Lethe - Goddess of one of the seven rivers of the underworld with the same name * Limos - Goddess of starvation * Macaria - goddess of the blessed death * Makhai - Male spirits of fighting and combat * Melinoe - Goddess of ghosts * Moirai - Any of the three goddesses that determined humans' fates, the span of a person's life, and their allotment of misery and suffering * Momos - Evil-spirited god of blame * Moros - God of impending doom * Nemesis - The avenging goddess of divine retribution * Nike - Spirit of victory * Nyx - A primordial deity and the personification of the night * Oizys - Goddess of misery, distress, anxiety, and worry * Palioxis - Spirit of back-rush, flight, and retreat from battle * Pallas - Titan god of war-craft and the springtime campaign season * Pan – God of shepherds * Persephone - Queen of the underworld; wife of Hades and goddess of spring growth * Perses - Titan of destruction * Phlegethon - God of one of the seven rivers of the underworld with the same name * Phobos - Spirit of panic, fear, flight, and battlefield route * Phonoi - Spirits of murder, killing, and slaughter * Phrike - Spirit of horror and trembling fear * Polemos - Spirit of war * Poseidon – God of the sea and the Father of horses; an Olympian * Proioxis - Spirit of onrush and battlefield pursuit * Selene – Goddess who drives the moon;a Primordial * Styx - Goddess of one of the seven rivers of the underworld with the same name that formed a boundary between the living and the dead * Tartarus - A primordial deity who the abyss used as the dungeon of torment that resides beneath the underworld was named after * Thanatos- The god of death * Uranus – Primordial god of the heavens, and father of the Titans * Zeus – God of sky and air; chief Olympian * Morpheus – God of dreams Irish * Angus mama Lusitanian * Endovelicus (m) - A Solar God with many faces, the supreme head God, god of dreams/visions and health. * Ataegina (f) - The goddess of health, the moon, and rebirth (a significant theme in their religion). * Runesocesius (m) - A god of mystery and martial skills, the god of the javelin. Norse * Asgard - home to the Æsir tribe of God's. * Alfar * Balder – God of beauty, innocence, joy, peace and purity; Son of Odin. * Beyla (f) - Goddess of bees or cattle. * Bil (f) - Goddess of the moon. * Bragi – God of poetry. * Byggvir (m) - God of Barley. * Dagr (m) - God of the day. * Disir - local female goddesses or female ancestors. * Eir (f) - Goddess of healing. * Fenrir - Wolf God of Destruction, and Ragnorak (Norse Armageddon) * Forseti (m) - God of justice. * Freyja / Freya (f) - Goddess of love domestic skills and magic. * Freyr – God of fertility and love. * Frigga (f) - Goddess of women domestic skills and wisdom. * Heimdall – The guardian of the Norse deities. * Hel – Queen of Helheim, the Norse underworld. * Hoenir (m) - God of reason. * Idunn (f) - Goddess of apples and immortality. * Irpa - Goddess of hail storms * Jord (f) - Earth Goddess. * Lofn (f) - Goddess of thwarted lovers. * Loki – The Norse trickster god. * Mani (m) - God of the moon. * Njord (m) - God of the coast and wealth. * Norns (f) - The three goddesses of fate Verdandi Urd and Skuld. * Nott (f) - Goddess of night. * Odin – God of the hunt, of magic, poetry, victory war, and wisdom. * Ran (f) - Goddess of the drowned. * Saga (f) - Goddess of wisdom. * Sif (f) - Goddess of kinship. * Siofn (f) - Goddess of love. * Skadi (f) - Goddess of skiing and mountains. * Snotra (f) - Goddess of wisdom. * Sol (f) - Goddess of the sun. * Syn (f) - Goddess of protection. * Thor – God of thunder. * Thorgerd - Goddess of hail storms * Tyr – God of battle and warfare. * Ull (m) - God of skiing, hunting and combat. * Vali (m) - God of vengeance. * Var (f) - Goddess of Oaths. * Vidar (m) - God of Strength. * Vor (f) - Goddess of hidden knowledge. Roman * Apollo – God of the sun, music, and poetry * Bellona - Goddess of war * Bacchus – God of wine * Caelus - God of heaven * Cardea - Goddess of health, thresholds, and door hinges and handles * Ceres – Goddess of the harvest * Cupid – God of love * Diana – Goddess of the hunt * Fulgora - Goddess of lightning * Honos - God of chivalry, honor, and military justice * Janus – Two-headed god of beginnings and endings * Juno – The chief Goddess of the Roman pantheon; Goddess of marriage * Jupiter – The chief god; God of the sky * Maia – The "good Goddess", Goddess of spring * Mars – God of war * Mercury – The messenger of the Roman Gods * Minerva – Goddess of wisdom and civilization * Neptune – God of the sea * Nerio - Warrior goddess and personification of valor * Pluto – God of the underworld * Plutus – God of wealth * Portunus - God of keys, doors, and livestock * Proserpina – Queen of the underworld * Tempestas - Goddess of storms and sudden weather * Terminus - God who protected boundary markers * Trivia - Goddess of magick and three-way crossroads; equivalent to the Greek Hecate * Venus – Goddess of beauty * Vesta – Goddess of the hearth * Victoria - Personification of victory * Virtus - God of bravery and military strength * Vulcan – God of the forge Romano-Celtic * Abnoba - Goddess of forests, rivers * Andrasta - Goddess of war * Arduinna - Goddess of hunting, forests * Arnemetia - Goddess of water * Aveta - Goddess of childbirth/midwifery * Sequana - Goddess of healing/health * Sirona - Goddess of healing/health * Suleviae - Goddess of crossroads, moon * Sulis - Goddess of healing/health, death Slavic * Belobog – God of the sun, light, hope and goodwill. * Chernobog - Cursed God of darkness, destruction and loss. Brother of Belobog. * Indibog - God of balance, father of the all seeing eye, the decoder of light and darkness * Jarovit - God of war * Morana - Goddess of Harvest, Witchcraft, Winter and Death. * Perun - God of thunder and lightning; king of the gods * Rugiviet - God of war * Svantetit - God of war * Svetovit - God of war * Triglav - God of war * Zroya - Goddess of war Urartian # Haldi – God of War, Supreme God of the Urartian pantheon # Arubani - Goddess of Fertility and Art Africa Egyptian *Anhur, God of War, Sky Bearer *Ankt - Goddess of war *Anouke - Goddess of war *Anubis, God of Embalming, Prosecutor of the Dead *Apep - The serpent deity of evil and darkness *The Aten, the embodiment of the Sun's rays *Atum, a creator deity *Bast, Goddess of Cats *Bes, God-Demon of Protection, Childbirth and Entertainment *Geb, God of the Earth *Hapi God of the Nile and Fertility *Hathor, Goddess of Love and Music *Heget Goddess of Childbirth *Horus the falcon-headed god, King of gods *Imhotep God of wisdom, medicine and magic *Isis, Goddess of Magic, sister of Nephthys *Khepry, the scarab beetle, the embodiment of the dawn *Khnum, a creator deity *Khonsu, God of the Moon *Kuk - An uncreated god who personified the primordial darkness *Maahes - Lion-headed god of war *Ma'at, Goddess of Truth, Balance and Order *Menhit - Goddess of war *Mentu - God of war *Min, God of Male Fertility *Mont, god of war *Naunet, the primal waters *Neith, the great mother goddess, goddess of war *Nephthys, mother of Anubis *Nut, goddess of heaven and the sky *Osiris, God of death *Pakhet - Goddess of war *Ptah, a creator deity *Ra, the sun God *Satis - Deification of the floods of the Nile River and an early war; goddess of hunting and fertility *Sekhmnet, goddess of war and battles *Sobek, Crocodile God *Set, God of Storms, possible father of Anubis *Sopdu - God of the scorching heat of the summer sun, associated with war *Shu, god of the wind and air *Taweret - Goddess of childbirth and fertility *Tefnut, goddess of order, justice, time, Heaven and Hell and weather *Thoth, god of the moon, drawing, writing, geometry, wisdom, medicine, music, astronomy, and magic *Wepwawet - Wolf-god of war and death who later became associated with Anubis and the afterlife Non-Egyptian * Obatala - Lord of peace, justice, and divine judgement * Yemoja - Goddess of the ocean, motherhood, healing * Sango - Lord of lightning, luck, and power over enemies * Gun - God of war * Mami Wata - An embodiment of the spirit of water * Oshun - Goddess of rivers, sweet waters, money, and love (Yoruba) * Elegua - God of the crossroads, trickster who opens the way for any venture * Oya - Lady of the cemeteries, marketplace, and war (Yoruba) * Ogun - Lord of iron, employment, technology, and the forest (Yoruba) * Babalu-Aye' - Lord of disease and healilng * Ochosi - Lord of archery, justice, and the forest * Osain - Lord of all plants * Aje - Goddess of commerce and money Asia Chinese * Chang'E - Lady of the Moon * Dian Wu - Thunder deity * Du Kang - God of wine * Yin] Chinese Bodhisattva/ Goddess of Compassion, Mercy and Kindness is considered to be a mother-goddess and patron of seamen. The name Guan Yin also spelt Guan Yim, Kuan Yim, Kwan Im, or Kuan Yin, is a short form for Kuan-shi Yin, meaning "Observing the Sounds (or Cries) of the (human) World * Feng Bo - Wind deity * Feng Po Po - Wind deity * Han Zixian - Wind deity * Jiao Ling - A mythical water beast with the blood of a dragon, four claws, the head of a horse, whiskers, scales, and horns * Lei Gong - Thunder deity * Li Shi - A minor god who looks after loose change * Lord Wenchang - God of scholarly success * Mazu - Patron goddess of seafarers * Meng Po - The Lady of Forgetfulness * Ne Zha - Child god who is also a protection deity; an immortal sent from heaven to protect the human world against the surge of demons * Sun Wukong - A powerful monkey spirit who can see the true form of any demon * Tsai Shen Yeh - God of Wealth and Fortune * Wen Zhong - Thunder deity * Yunzhongzi - Master of clouds * Yu Shi - God of rain = Hindu * Brahma * Dyaus - God of heaven * Indra - God of war * Kali - Goddess of death and time * Karttikeya - God of war * Mariamman - Goddess of rain * Maruts - Storm gods * Saranyu - Goddess of the clouds * Shiva - Several of his avatars are gods of avenging and destroying * Vayu - God of the wind * Vishnu - God of protection, several of his avatars are associated with fighting and vanquishing evil ** Kalki - The tenth avatar of Vishnu to end the Kali Yuga * Yama - A wrathful god said to judge the dead and preside over the Narakas and the cycle of the afterlife samsara Japanese/Shinto * Amaterasu – Goddess of the sun * Cannon - Mahayana Buddhist Goddess of Compassion. Also known as Guan Yin. * Futsu-Nushi-no-Kami - God of war * Fuujin - God of wind * Hachiman - God of war * Inari- God of Foxes * Izanagi- First god * Izanami- Goddess of Death, Uncleanliness and the Underworld. Also the first goddess * Raijin - God of thunder, lightning, and storms * The Shichifukujin- Seven Gods of Good Fortune ** Daikoku- God of Wealth, commerce and trade ** Ebisu- God of Fishers and Merchants ** Benzaiten- Goddess of eloquence, music, art and beauty ** Bishamonten- God of Warriors ** Fukurokuju- God of Longevity, Happiness and Wealth ** Jurojin- God of Longevity ** Hotei- God of Abundance and Good Health * Susanoo- God of Storms * Tengu- Minor deities (kami) of Mountains * Tsukiyomi- God of the Moon Other *Adad - God of storms (Assyrian) *An - Sumerian *Anshar - father of heaven *Anu - the god of heaven (Mesopotamian) *Apsu - the ruler of gods and underworld oceans *Ara Tiotio - God of tornadoes and whirlwinds (Maori) *Ashtart - Goddess of war (Babylonian) *Ashur - God of war and national god of the Assyrians (Assyrian) *Damkina - Earth mother goddess *Ea - god of wisdom *Enki *Enlil - god of weather and storms (Mesopotamian) *Ereshkigal - Goddess of the Underworld *Erra - An Akkadian plague god; also the god of mayhem and pestilence who is responsible for periods of political confusion (Akkadian/Babylonian) *Ninurta - god of war (Babylonian) *Hadad - God of storms (Mesopotamian) *Inanna - Goddess associated with love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, justice, and political power (Mesopotamian/Sumerian) *Ishtar - goddess of love (Assyrian/Akkadian/Babylonian) *Jabru - God of the underworld (Elamite) *Kingu - husband of Tiamat *Kishar - father of earth *Marduk - national god of the Babylonians; god of water, vegetation, judgement, and magick (Babylonian) *Mummu - god of mists *Nabu - god of the scribal arts *Nammu *Namtar - A chthonic minor deity, god of death, and minister and messenger of An, Ereshkigal, and Nergal *Nanaja - Goddess of war (Sumerian) *Nanna *Nergal - Ereshkigal's husband and Lord of the Underworld (Babylonian) *Ninhursag *Ninlil - Goddess of air (Mesopotamian) *Ninsusinak - National god of the Elamite Empire and consort of Pinikir (Elamite/Assyrian) *Nintu - mother of all gods *Pap-nigin-gara - God of war (Akkadian/Babylonian) *Sebitti - Group of minor war gods (Akkadian/Babylonian) *Shamash - god of the sun and of justice *Shala - Goddess of war and grain (Akkadian/Babylonian) *Shara - Minor god of war (Sumerian) *Shulmanu - God of the underworld, fertility, and war *Sin - moon god *Tawhirimatea - God of storms (Maori) *Tiamat - dragon goddess of saltwater (Babylonian) *Utu *Zababa - God of war (Akkadian) Persian * Dev - God of war * Mitra/Mithra Semitic * Baal * Dagon * Asherah * El * Nikkal * Yareha * Moloch * Anat - Goddess of love and war * Kothar-Wa-Khasis * Yam Tibet * Beg-tse - God of war Vietnamese * Princess Lieu Hanh - One of the Four Immortals Australia None Antarctica None Other Deities of oriental, mystery religions and Roman imperial cults * Attis * Cybele * El-Gabal * Isis * Mithras * Sol Invictus * Endovelicus * Zev - god of everything category:General Pagan Category:Order Category:Chaos Category:Godoflove Category:Hindu Deities Category:Music deities Category:Baal and paleo Category:Earth deities